Lola's and Bugs Marrige
by sophiehartigan
Summary: Bugs and Lola are getting married and Lola becomes a bridezilla. Who knows what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes.

A/N: This my first story so I hope you like it.

Lola's P.O.V.

I don't know where Bugs is, but he was meant to be here an half a minute ago. I know that's stupid but I don't like when someone is late when you say the exact time and they turn up even a second late. Then I got a text from Bugs:

Bugs: Hey, there's been a change of plans, get dressed as beautiful has you can and meet me at Speedy's Restraunt.

Me: Right see you there. 100% love

I finally arrived after an hour of walking in my red heels (and I told him not to be late.) I then got into the door and spotted Bugs with a large pepperoni pizza. My Favourite. I sat down and Bugs gave me the most lumpiest slice of pizza you'd ever see but I took one bite and felt something really hard in my slice of pizza and took I it out and sitting my hand was a silver diamond ring I looked at Bugs and he was standing on one knee.

"Lola, will you do the honours of becoming my Mrs. Bugs Bunny?"

"Yes, Yes ,Yes, of course," I answered.

After this happened, I decided to text Tina:

Me: You'll never guess what happened?

Tina: What Bugs proposed to you?

Me: How did you know?

Tina: There's a daffy in this world for a reason.

Me: What are you doing at his house?

Tina: I live with him and our 2 month old daughter, Danielle.

Me: I wanted to ask you a very important question.

Tina: Yah go on.

Me: Will you be my bridesmaid?

Tina: Yes of course I will.

Me; bye and thanks.

Tina: Bye.

I feel so happy when I suddenly jumped on the bed for 5 minutes and then snuggled in and drifted of I was dress shopping tomorrow.

Tina's P.O.V.

Daffy has to go to work so it's my turn to take care of little Danielle Duck and I also have to go dress shopping with Lola she texted me:

Lola: I'll pick you up at 1ish.

Me: Yah thats fine but Danielle has to come too because her dad is gone to work.

Lola picked me up and of course she had to tell us about her dream dress. She want us to wear red dresses that are short.

Then Danielle saved my life by crying so I set her to sleep by rocking her.(Big Mistake)because as soon as I put her to sleep Lola started talking all over again.

We finally arrived and when we bought our red bridesmaid dresses I totally freaked out because I HATE the colour red but I pretended I freaked out because I loved it.

Lola went to find her dream wedding dress and when she tried it on she looked absolutely gorgeous. So thats what she bought. She chatted to me about a beach Ceremony but I suggested she should get Bugs permission first or there would be war just then Danielle woke up crying because it was her feeding time so I gave her, her bottle.

A/N: Thats the end of this chapter hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes.

A/N: What will happen if Bugs says no to the beach Ceremony? Find out.

Bugs P.O.V.

Lola was out apparently getting her wedding dress, she is now obsessed with the whole wedding thing, gets things done straight away while meanwhile I don't even have a best man picked (by the way it's probably Daffy anyway). I took out my phone its 10 to 5 she's been gone forever. I decided to text her:

Me: Lola I am making dinner you were meant to be home an hour ago, where are you?

Lola: On my way got delayed by the traffic jam.

Me: Ok Bye.

Lola came in the door and kissed me hello she said "Tina's baby was seriously interrupting me when I was talking." "It's a baby she was probably tired," I answered. "Well I need to talk to you about the wedding Ceremony, Can we have it on a

I was not having it on a beach and there was a thing I needed to spit out. "No and you are becoming a total brideszilla about this wedding so calm down or else," I roared. And slapped her hard and harsh.

She then squeaked and said "I WANT IT ON A BEACH,"

Lola's P.O.V.

I can't believe he did that, why am I marring him? Because I love him? I texted up Tina:

Me: Hey, can I stay over tonight?

Tina: Yah but why?

Me: I will tell when I am over.

I arrived at Tina's house, Wow was it big, but they only had three people living in it. I knocked on their big blue door and Daffy answered. "What you doing here Lols?" I pushed my way in and found Tina, she handed Danielle to Daffy and put the kettle on in their beautifully decorated kitchen and we drank the tea in their suiting room while I told her what happened, she cuddled me while I cried. She showed me to a spare guest room and I lay down.

Tina's P.O.V.

Lola was still in bed, poor her must be tired after what happened last night when Bugs hit her. I asked Daffy to go and talk to Bugs but he said that Bugs texted him just then that he was drunk last night and didn't mean to hit Lola. I ran upstairs to her and told her the news, she was glad it was by an accident and she rushed home to cuddle him. I felt happy and glad she was happy. I looked at the red bridesmaids dress and smiled a happy smile. I actually liked it now and was glad she picked it.

A/N: I know it's only short but I hoped you still liked it.


End file.
